drachenlanzefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Der Krieg der Brüder
Der Krieg der Brüder (amerik. Originaltitel: War of the Twins) ist ein Fantasy-Roman von Margaret Weis und Tracy Hickman aus dem Jahr 1991. Der Krieg der Brüder ist der dritte Band der Reihe Die Legenden der Drachenlanze. Die deutsche Übersetzung stammt von Marita Böhm. Inhalt Während die Umwälzung über Krynn hineinbricht, trägt Raistlin Majere sich, Crysania von Tarinius und seinen Bruder Caramon in einem Zauber vorwärts durch die Zeit. Crysania kommt an einem dunklen, feuchten Ort wieder zu sich. Sie betet um Licht und ihr Amulett des Paladin erstrahlt. Caramon und Raistlin sind bei ihr, aber Raistlin ist bewusstlos, von seiner Magie erschöpft, und Caramon kann wegen des Zaubers, den Crysania auf ihn geworfen hat, nichts sehen. Nach und nach begreifen sie, dass sie sich im Turm der Erzmagier in Palanthas befinden, allerdings ehe Raistlin ihn für sich beanspruchte. Daher liegt der Fluch noch immer über dem Turm. Die Wächter des Turms drängen näher an sie heran. Nur Crysanias Licht hält sie ab, aber es wird immer schwächer, während sie an ihrem Glauben zweifelt. Sie glaubt, Raistlin könnte helfen, aber er wacht nicht auf, auch nicht, als sie ihn Fistandantilus nennt. Doch die Wächter reagieren auf diesen Namen. Caramon sagt ihr, sie solle ihr Licht von Raistlin fort nehmen, damit die Wächter ihn anschauen können, doch Crysania hat Angst, dass sie ihn töten. Also wirft Caramon sie nieder. Ihr Licht erlischt langsam. Die Wächter berühren erst Raistlin und dann auch Caramon, die ihn Qualen aufschreien. Doch ehe sie Crysania erreichen, kommt Raistlin wieder zu sich. Er beschwört das Licht seines Stabes und die Wächter lassen von ihnen ab. Er fordert Crysania auf, Caramon zu heilen, da sie auf ihn angewiesen sein werden, dann verliert er wieder das Bewusstsein. Crysania erkennt, dass sie alle auf ihre Stärke angewiesen sind, um zu überleben. Sie wagt sich aus dem Lichtkreis, den Raistlins Stab wirft, und es gelingt ihr, die Vorhänge von den Fenstern herunterzuziehen, damit sie Wärme haben. Als sie Caramon zudeckt, erkennt sie, dass er durch die Berührung der Wächter schwer verletzt ist. Sie findet ihren Glauben wieder und betet zu Paladin, der Caramon heilt und noch dazu einen vormals leeren Krug mit Wasser füllt. Crysania trinkt von dem Wasser und dankt ihrem Gott. Dann hüllt den zweiten Vorhang um sich und Raistlin und schläft ein. Die Wächter des Turms beschließen, Raistlin zu prüfen, um sicher zu gehen, dass er tatsächlich der Herr des Turms ist. Er versucht, sich gegen ihren Zugriff zu wehren, kann aber nicht verhindern, dass sie ihn in Erinnerungen stürzen: Raistlin studiert mit sechs weiteren Schwarzen Roben bei dem großen Magier Fistandantilus. Dieser verlangt den Anwärtern auf den Posten als sein Lehrling eine Prüfung ab: In einem Raum, der durch einen Magiebann geschützt ist, tragen sie ihre Zauber vor. Als Raistlin an der Reihe ist, nutzt er einen Taschenspielertrick, um trotz des Banns eine vermeintlich magische Leuchterscheinung hervorzurufen. Er sagt, angesichts der Stümper, die Fistandantilus um sich versammelt habe, sei ihm dies angemessen erschienen. Fistandantilus erwählt Raistlin. Er fordert ihn auf, ihn bei einem magischen Experiment zu unterstützen. Dabei streichelt er über seinen Blutsteinanhänger. In seinem Labor bereitet Fistandantilus Raistlin auf den Zauber vor, mit dem er seinen Körper übernehmen will. Dabei berichtet er, wie er sich der Dunkelheit zuwandte, um sein Leben zu verlängern. Raistlin bringt ihn dazu, ihm den Ablauf des Zaubers zu verraten, er lauscht auf die Worte, als Fistandantilus sie spricht. Der alte Magier ist erstaunt, als nichts geschieht: Raistlin hält statt seiner den Blutsteinanhänger, der vor Magie aber nicht vor Fingerfertigkeit geschützt ist, in der Hand. Zwischen den beiden Magiern entbrennt ein erbitterter Kampf. Die Wächter beobachten den Kampf in der Erinnerung des Magiers. Doch nun ist es ihnen unmöglich, festzustellen, welcher der beiden Raistlin und welcher Fistandantilus ist. Der siegreiche Magier drückt dem unterlegenen den Blutstein auf die Brust und nimmt seine Lebenskraft in sich auf. Erinnerungen vermischen sich. Der siegreiche Magier fragt sich selbst, wer er ist. Im Turmzimmer erwacht Crysania nach einem langen Schlaf. Gemeinsam mit einem widerwilligen Caramon kümmert sie sich um Raistlin. Als dieser seinen Zaubertrank zu sich genommen hat, geht es ihm schnell besser, und er berichtet von seinen Plänen: Er will im Turm bleiben, um wieder zu Kräften zu kommen, und damit Crysania ihren Glauben erneuern kann. Anschließend will er mit ihr das Portal zum Abgrund durchschreiten, welches sich im Laboratorium des Turms befindet. Er bietet Caramon an, ihn zuvor nach Hause zu schicken. Caramon sagt, er müsse Tanis erklären, dass Tolpan tot sei, aber Raistlin sagt, er habe ihn kurz vor der Umwälzung mit dem Zeitreisegerät nach Hause geschickt. Raistlin fordert Caramon auf, in die Stadt zu gehen und Kleider und Lebensmittel zu kaufen. Zu diesem Zweck befreit er ihn von seinem Sklavenhalsband und gibt ihm einen Zauber, der ihn vor den Wächtern des Eichenwaldes von Shoikan schützt. Er fragt Caramon, ob er ihn in Istar getötet hätte, aber Caramon hat keine Antwort. Caramon bricht in die Stadt auf. Raistlin wirft einen Schlafzauber über Crysania. Er ringt mit der Anziehung, welche die Klerikerin auf ihn ausübt, doch er lässt sie allein und begibt sich in das Laboratorium. Zunächst durchdenkt er seine Pläne, dann sucht er das Portal auf. Als Caramon mit seinen Einkäufen zum Turm zurückkehrt, zerreißt ein grauenhafter Schrei die Luft. Er eilt zurück in das Zimmer, in dem er Raistlin und Crysania zurückgelassen hat, doch nur die Klerikerin ist anwesend, gerade aus ihrem Schlaf erwacht. Die Wächter führen die beiden ins Labor, in welchem Raistlin in einem Wutanfall seinen Stab von sich geworfen hat und zusammengebrochen ist. Der Wächter sagt, er habe von einem Portal gesprochen, doch Caramons Blick fällt nur auf eine leere Wand. Caramon und Crysania bringen Raistlin in das Arbeitszimmer zurück. Als er wieder zu sich kommt, fordert er Crysania auf, zu Astinus zu gehen und ihn nach dem Portal zu fragen. Einige Zeit später kehrt sie aus der Stadt zurück. Der Chronist hat sie empfangen, berichtet sie, und er habe gesagt, Raistlin hätte für die Information, die er begehrt, einen Preis zu bezahlen. Tage später besucht Raistlin Astinus. Er übergibt ihm die Kugel der Gegenwart, ein magisches Gerät, das es Astinus ermöglichen wird, selbst in die Zeit zu sehen. Im Austausch offenbart Astinus Raistlin, dass sich das Portal, welches er sucht, in Zaman befindet, der Gebirgsfestung der Zwerge, in welcher Fistandantilus während der Zwergentorkriege den Tod fand. Raistlin fürchtet, in Fistandantilus' Fußspuren zu laufen und nichts ändern zu können. Doch in einem Eintrag, den Astinus am Tag von Crysanias Besuch geschrieben hat, hat der Chronist den Namen Denubis gegen Crysania ersetzen müssen. Raistlin glaubt, dass es eine Möglichkeit zur Veränderung gibt. Er verabschiedet sich und geht. Tolpan kommt wieder zu sich. Er glaubt sich tot, doch die Tatsache, dass er sich noch immer im Tempel der Götter befindet, spricht dagegen. Er kämpft sich aus dem halb eingestürzten Tempel hinaus. Vor ihm liegt eine karge Landschaft unter einem roten Himmel. Er vermutet, dass er sich im Leben nach dem Tod befindet, und denkt darüber nach, dass Flint Feuerschmied unter einem Baum sitzend auf ihn warten wollte. In diesem Moment entdeckt er einen Baum, aber es ist ein toter Baum und in seinem Schatten sitzt Arak Steinbrecher. Der Zwerg greift ihn an, verschwindet jedoch kurz darauf. Ein schwarzer Kleriker erscheint, der ihn mitnimmt, sobald Tolpan Raistlin erwähnt. Er teilt ihm mit, dass er in der Hölle ist. Tolpan führt eine Unterredung mit der Königin der Finsternis. Sie offenbart ihm, dass sein Eingreifen dazu geführt hat, dass seine Zeitlinie aufgehört hat, zu existieren. Da Raistlin sich von ihm getrennt hat, wird es ihm nicht möglich sein, aus der Zeitschleife, die er selbst geschaffen hat, auszubrechen. Er wird sterben, wie Fistandantilus vor ihm. Und die Königin wird verhindern, dass er wiederkehrt, indem sie den jüngeren Raistlin während seiner Zauberprüfung tötet. Dadurch wird niemand ihre Rückkehr in die Welt der Sterblichen verhinden können. Tolpan ist schockiert darüber, was er getan hat. Er meint, die Strafe, bis zu seinem Ende im Abgrund verweilen zu müssen, zu verdienen. Tolpan wird in einer Gefängniszelle geführt - die genauso aussieht wie alles andere im Abgrund. Er begreift, dass er mit seinen Gedanken Dinge herbeirufen kann und erschafft ein Bett und einen Schemel. Er betet zu Fizban und bittet um eine Gelegenheit, alles wieder gutzumachen, da wird er angesprochen: Ein Gnom ist aufgetaucht, der sich als Gnimsch vorstellt. Er berichtet Tolpan, dass er ebenfalls nicht tot sei, sondern dass ein Gerät, das er erfunden hat, ihn in den Abgrund transportiert hat. Tolpan erinnert sich an das magische Gerät von Par-Salian, welches er vor der Umwälzung zerbrochen hat. Er zeigt Gnimsch die Bruchstücke, der erstaunliche Ähnlichkeit mit seiner Apparatur feststellt. Der Gnom beginnt, die Teile wieder zusammenzusetzen. Caramon, Raistlin und Crysania reisen durch sturmgepeitschtes Land. Sie sind auf dem Weg nach Solantus. In einem namenlosen Gasthaus legen sie eine kurze Rast ein, um sich aufzuwärmen und etwas zu essen. Der schmierige Gastwirt verrät ihre Reiseroute an Wegelagerer. Sie geraten in einen Hinterhalt, der sie völlig unvorbereitet trifft. Raistlin wird bewusstlos geschlagen, Caramon von drei Männern überwältigt. Der Anführer der Räuber, ein Halb-Oger, der wegen seines künstlichen Beins den Namen Stahlfuß trägt, gibt Order, sie zu fesseln und mitzunehmen. Da er einen Fluch fürchtet, will er Raistlin nicht direkt töten, sondern versehentlich von einer Klippe stürzen lassen. Crysania soll als Beute zwischen den Männern aufgeteilt werden. Da Stahlfuß sich aber an Crysanias Amulett des Paladin die Hand verbrennt, fürchten einige der Männer sie als Hexe. Raistlin träumt. Er folgt Fußspuren im Sand, die ihn zu seiner eigenen Hinrichtung tragen. Dennoch kann er nicht von den Spuren abweichen. Er erwacht, als er die Stimme seines Bruders hört. Beide sind gefesselt im Lager der Räuber. Gemeinsam der Gefahr gegenüberzustehen, stärkt das alte Band zwischen ihnen. Raistlin hat noch seinen am Handgelenk versteckten Dolch. Diesen will er benutzen, um sich zu befreien. Doch dann kommen Männer, die Caramon mitnehmen. Caramon erkennt, dass unter den Räubern viele Solamnier sind. Auch sieht er, dass etliche ihrem Anführer Stahlfuß nur aus Angst folgen. Er provoziert einen Kampf mit dem Halboger, aus dem er als Sieger hervorgeht. Die übrigen Männer greifen den erschöpften Caramon nicht an, weil Raistlin schützend zu ihm steht, doch als Crysania Caramon heilt, wendet sich die Menge beinahe gegen die vermeintliche Hexe. Caramon kann sie nur schützen, indem er behauptet, sie gehöre ihm. Er beansprucht den Platz des Anführers der Räuber und fordert sie auf, mit ihm in den Süden zu ziehen. Auf Raistlins Anweisung hin gibt er an, gegen Thorbardin ziehen zu wollen, wo Gerüchten nach die Bergzwerge Schätze und Nahrungsmittel horten. Etwa dreißig Männer bleiben bei ihm, darunter ein junger Solamnier mit Namen Garik. Während sie gegen Süden ziehen, schließen sich ihnen immer mehr Menschen an: Ganze Familien begeben sich auf die Reise zum legendären Zwergenkönigreich. Caramon sieht sich mit der Aufgabe konfrontiert, hunderte von Menschen zu versorgen und gleichzeitig die Männer zu Soldaten auszubilden. Er wird General der Armee des Fistandantilus. In Thorbardin betrachtet König Dunkan sorgenvoll die Gebiete seiner Nachbarn. Er fürchtet, die Qualinesti könnten sich gegen ihn wenden. Die Hügelzwerge machen ihm aber größere Sorgen. Nach Gerüchten könnte bereits ein Bündnis zwischen ihnen und den Barbaren bestehen. Außerdem weiß er von der Armee des Fistandantilus, die aus Solamnia kommt. Kharas, Held der Zwerge, rät seinem König, sich mit Regar Feuerschmied zu treffen, dem Anführer der Hügelzwerge. Dunkan ist darüber nicht glücklich, erklärt sich aber einverstanden. Die Begegnung zwischen den beiden Zwergenführern verläuft nicht sehr erfolgreich. In der Tat ist es nur dem besonnenen Kharas zu verdanken, dass nicht an Ort und Stelle ein Krieg ausbricht. Doch Dunkan fordert Regar unmissverständlich auf, Pax Tarkas zu verlassen und sein Glück mit seinen menschlichen Verbündeten zu versuchen. Als er fort ist, erklärt Dunkan Kharas, dass es keine andere Wahl gibt, als zu kämpfen: Die Schatzkammern sind fast leer, die Ernte war katastrophal. Es gibt nichts zu teilen. Gleichzeitig schickt Regar Feuerschmied einen Mann nach Norden zu Fistandantilus mit der Botschaft, er sei bereit, sich mit ihm zu verbünden. Die Armee des Fistandantilus zieht durch Solamnia. Mit jedem Tag wächst ihre Zahl. Ganze Familien schließen sich dem Heereszug an. Der junge Garik trifft seinen Vetter wieder, als es auch diesen unter Caramons Banner zieht. Etwa zu dieser Zeit beschließt Crysania, aus Caramons Zelt, in welchem sie aus Gründen der Sicherheit wohnt, auszuziehen. Sie hat die wachsende Zuneigung des Generals zu ihr bemerkt und sie ist ihr unangenehm. Als er seine Gefühle offenlegt, erklärt sie, er liebe nicht sie, er vermisse seine Frau. Caramon warnt sie vor Raistlin: Er gebrauche sie nur. Da steht der Magier plötzlich im Zelteingang: Boten sind eingetroffen von den Hügelzwergen und den Barbaren. Über die Frage nach dem Ziel ihrer Reise, geraten die Brüder beinahe aneinander; Raistlin ist sehr aufgewühlt. Während Caramon die Boten empfängt, verschwindet er im nahegelegenen Wald. Crysania folgt ihm. Crysania findet Raistlin im Wald, wo er sich durch eine grausame Vision kämpft: Er sieht sich selbst, Fußspuren im Sand folgend, die ihn zu einem Schafott führen. Doch wie der Gerichtete trägt auch der Henker sein Gesicht. In seinem Wahn zerkratzt Raistlin sich selbst das Gesicht. Crysania reißt ihn aus der Vision. Sie bringt ihn zu einem Bach und reinigt die Wunden. Raistlin berichtet ihr den Grund seiner Verzweiflung: Er handelt genau so, wie Fistandantilus es vor ihm getan hat. Der Weg zum Portal in der Gebirgsfestung Zaman wird sich nur durch einen Krieg zwischen den Zwergen öffnen. Doch er wird auch die Zerstörung Zamans und seine Tod nach sich ziehen - und Crysanias Tod, denn zuvor ist der Kleriker Denubis gemeinsam mit Fistandantilus dort gestorben. Crysania aber glaubt, sie könnten die Zeit verändern: Raistlin sei mächtiger in seiner Magie, sie selbst stärker im Glauben. Ehe Raistlin bemerkt, was geschieht, liegt sie in seinen Armen. Er küsst sie, doch dann sieht er das Gesicht Takhisis' vor sich, siegreich, frohlockend. Er stößt Crysania von sich. Wenn es das sei, was sie wolle, brauche sie nur auf seinen Bruder zu warten. Er lässt sie im Wald zurück und kehrt in sein Zelt zurück. Eine halbe Stunde später kommt Caramon in sein Zelt - wütend bis zum Äußersten. Er will Raistlin umbringen, auch als der ihm erzählt, was wirklich vorgefallen ist. Raistlin fordert ihn auf, es zu versuchen. Doch da kommen Männer mit der Nachricht, Crysania sei fortgelaufen. Raistlin erkennt, dass es Caramon nicht erlaubt ist, ihn zu vernichten; er muss weiter den Fußspuren folgen. Caramon und Raistlin folgen Crysania, die sich zu einem entlegenen Dorf aufgemacht hat, um dort den Glauben an die alten Götter neu zu entfachen. Sie stellt sich geschickt an und legt eine falsche Fährte, auf die die Brüder prompt hereinfallen. Sie sehen sich genötigt, ein Nachtlager aufzuschlagen, und Crysania am nächsten Tag weiter zu verfolgen. Crysania betritt das Dorf, aber es scheint verlassen zu sein. Alles sieht aus, als seien die Menschen überstürzt fortgegangen. Sie versorgt ihr Pferd, dann entdeckt sie einen einzelnen Mann - er schaufelt ein Massengrab für die übrigen Bewohner. Er versucht, sie zu warnen, aber da ist sie schon bei ihm. Er fürchtet, nun habe sie sich angesteckt: Das ganze Dorf ist am Gelbfieber gestorben. Sie bringt den Mann, einen Kleriker der Sucher, zu seinem Haus. Dort will sie ihn heilen, aber er weigert sich, das zuzulassen. Er erinnert sich an die alten Götter, an Paladin. Aber er ist furchtbar wütend auf den Gott, weil er zugelassen hat, dass die Menschen des Dorfs sterben. Crysania erkennt, dass der Glaube nicht in dieser Zeit zurückgebracht werden kann. Raistlin wird in dieser Nacht erneut von Alpträumen gequält. Caramon weckt ihn. Sie hören ein Geräusch am anderen Ufer eines Flusses und gehen ihm nach. Doch Caramon entdeckt nicht wie angenommen einen Goblinspäher, sondern einen gefangenen Hasen. Er tappt in dieselbe Falle und ruft seinen in den Schatten wartenden Zwillingsbruder zur Hilfe. Der glaubt an einen Hinterhalt und bewirft die Falle mit einem Feuerkugelzauber. Doch als er Caramon, kopfüber an einem Ast baumelnd, entdeckt, bricht er in schallendes Gelächter aus. Caramon fällt mit ein und die Jahre des Hasses zwischen ihnen sind plötzlich vergessen. Sie kehren zu ihrem Lager zurück, wo Caramon wie in ihrer Kindheit Raistlins Schlaf bewacht. Am nächsten Tag finden Caramon und Raistlin Crysania in dem ausgestorbenen Dorf. Sie erklärt, sie habe versagt, aber sie habe auch ihren Glauben wiedergefunden. Raistlin vernichtet das Dorf und die Toten in einem magischen Feuersturm. Während er noch in den Flammen steht, ruft er Crysania zu sich, und sie erkennt, dass seine Liebe einzig der Magie gehört. Nachdem er den Zauber beendet hat, erklärt er Crysania, die Götter verlangten Prüfungen von ihr. Die des Windes, des Wassers und des Feuers habe sie bereits bestanden. Ehe er fortfahren kann, überkommt ihn die Schwäche, welche die Anwendung seiner Magie nach sich zieht. Caramon erklärt, auch Huma habe durch Prüfungen gehen müssen - und die letzte sei die des Blutes gewesen. (...und so geht es weiter...) Charaktere Protagonisten in der Reihenfolge ihres Auftretens *Raistlin Majere, Erzmagier der Schwarzen Roben *Crysania von Tarinius, Klerikerin des Paladin *Caramon Majere, ein Krieger und Raistlins Zwillingsbruder *Fistandantilus, Oberhaupt des Ordens der Schwarzen Roben *Tolpan Barfuß, ein Kender Antagonisten in der Reihenfolge ihres Auftretens *Takhisis, die Königin der Finsternis *Stahlfuß, Halb-Oger und Anführer einer Räuberbande Nebencharaktere in der Reihenfolge ihres Auftretens *Astinus, Chronist von Krynn *Arak Steinbrecher, Leiter der Arena von Istar *Gnimsch, ein Gnom *Garik, ein junger Soldat *Dunkan, König der Bergzwerge *Kharas, Held der Bergzwerge *Regar Feuerschmied, Führer der Hügelzwerge *Argat, Vertreter der Dewaren erwähnte Charaktere in der Reihenfolge ihrer Erwähnung *Paladin, oberster Gott des Guten *der Königspriester, Oberhaupt der Kirche des Guten *Tanis, der Halbelf, Held der Lanze *Laurana Kanan, Prinzessin der Qualinesti *Flint Feuerschmied, ein Hügelzwerg *Par-Salian, Oberhaupt der Versammlung der Magier *Denubis, ein Kleriker des Paladin *Huma, Held der Ritter von Solamnia Kategorie:Bücher Kategorie:Die Legenden der Drachenlanze